Truth or Dare
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Langsung saja... " WARNING : GARING /TYPO, KOMEDY GAGAL!


**Truth or Dare**

**Dislcaimer** : ©**NARUTO** Belongs **MASASHI KISHAMOTO-SAMA**

**Rating** : M (untuk kata-kata tidak senonoh-_-)

**WARNING**: Out Of Caracter! AU! ABSURD!, kata-kata tidak baku! EYD jelek-_- TYPO dimana mana *mungutin typo* EYD ahancurrr!

**Note** : Fanfic ini hanya untuk lucu-lucu aja,! jangan di anggap serius atau apa lah ,,,this **JUST FANFICTION..! JUST FOR FUN..!**** ( anggap anggota akatsuki punya drom sendiri, author ngga tega liat mereka tidur di goa *eeeaa hug akatsuki*(ff ini pernah miya post di fb dan blog pribadi miya)**

_**-RnR-**_

Di sebuah Dorm yang tidak terlalu besar tinggal lah 10 makluk aneh yang sedang bermalas-malasan karna memang mereka ngga ada job sekarang kan hari minggu, tunggu dulu mereka berkerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran yup kalian tahu kan akatsuki ninja yang terkenal karna kejahatan nya, sebenar nya sih yang ngangur di rumah itu Cuma dua biji(?) yang lain nya pada kerja sambilan, si Itachi sama Kisame lagi kerja bersihin WC kantor Hokage di konoha -_- euuh* Pein sama Konan lagi dikamar, ok ini ngga usah di bahas author anak baek ngga pernah bikin fanfic dewasa (boong banget) si Hidan sama Kakuzu lagi jalan jalan entah kemana palingan tu dua orang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang Hidan tampa Kakuzu butiran uang*apaan ini..?* si Sasori lagi belanja di warung nya abang Yamato (bayangkan sendiri-_-) dan si Zetsu lagi di wc sejak tadi boker ngga siap-siap lah palingan dia tenggelam dalam lautan keloset*dilempar pot bunga* dan yang tinggal hanya dua orang ngga penting yang satu ngga jelas jenis kelamin nya cowok atau cewek, ni orang suka banget main petasan -_- dan selalu bilang kalau _"seni itu adalah ledakan un..!"_ yap Deidara. Dan yang satu lagi anak baru yang terus pakai topeng lolipop yang dia ngaku anak baek, padahal sebenar nya dia anak autis*mati* yap! Tobi (favorite author ni XD)

"Bosaaann! Un!" teriak Deidara sambil berbaring di sofa

"ia nih senpai Tobi bosan juga! Mana sih senpai yang lain nya kok belum pulang juga ya..?"

"mana gw tau un!" Deidara yang mulai naik darah berjalan kesal menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan tapi preeet! Sok! mana ada cemilan si Sasori aja lagi beli bahan makanan.

"what! Ngga ada cemilan! Aakhh! Akatsuki! Poor! un" teriak Deidara menggema hingga ke langit ke 10 *-_- lebay* saking kesel nya si Deidara dia nekat masukin bom banyak banget ke dalam tahu buat apa tujuan nya-_-?

"Tobi updet status aaah! Tapi males.. Tobi kan pakai twitter.."

"apa hubungan nya nyet!(un)"

"twitter ngga ada yang nge like" kata Tobi dengan ekspresi wajah sedih padahal muka nya ngga nampak *author sarap*

"-_- et dah lu un!"

Namun beberapa dasawarsa*jiaaah lama!* akhir nya datang lah makluk kece yang status nya masih suami author ya*jjddeeer* dan di temani sama makluk mirip ikan teri got(?)*samehada melayang* yaa si Itachi my bebe dan couple nya Kisame datang dengan wajah ngga elit nya.

"kami pulang! Mina!" teriak Kisame lalu ngibrit ke WC karna memang pengen boker sejak tadi tapi...

"ooii! Siapa di dalam oii!" teriak Kisame sambil ngedor pintu WC

"entar gw masih merenung ni!"( kata bapak sosiologi author jamban aka wc adalah tempat terbaik untuk merenung ._.)

"ehh! Preet! Ini gw udah mau brojol~(?)"*bokerface*

"sebentar lagi ...!"

"kapan! Nyeet!"

"setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini"

sumpah si Zetsu bener-benar ngajak tauran dia kira iklan apa, karna udah ngga tahan lagi si Kisame ngancurin pintu pakai samehada dan terlihat lah si Zetsu lagi duduk di lantai kamar mandi ternyata tu orang ngga boker-_-!

"eh elo kis. udahan ah..." Zetsu dengan muka watados nya ngelewati si Kisame yang warna nya udah merah saking marah nya belum lagi nahan boker, tapi masalah nya itu pintu udah hancur gimana mau boker coba entar ada yang gintip lagi *-_- PD* terpaksa dech si Kisame boker di jamban belakang dorm-_-? Yang jauh nya 2 km dri drom *eeh buseet!* #PoorKisame  
#SabarKisame

sementara Kisame boker? Tampak Itachi sedang duduk bareng Tobi dan Deidara di ruangan tengah dan beberapa menit datang lah seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan wajah yang babyface membawa lumayan banyak barang-barang belanjaan

"Minnaa! Aku pulang!" teriak Sasori sambil membuka sepatu nya dan memasuki ruangan drom dengan senang hati Tobi dan Deidara menyambut membantu Sasori membawa barang bawaan nya.

"sini senpai Tobi bawain.."

"sini gw bawain .. Sasori-chan kan capek ia kan..?" kata Deidara sambil ngambil barang barang di tangan Sasori, sedangkan si empu nya sibuk mikir "ini duo kepret(?) ngapa coba baik amat-_- pasti ada mau nya ni.."

"ia deh.. oh ya yang lain udah pulang..?"

"udah senpai ehh tadi si Itachi senpai, sama Kisame senpai udah pulang.." jawab Tobi sabil ngeletak barang-barang di atas meja makan

"oh! Si leader mana ..?"

"tau tuh sejak tadi ngga keluar-keluar dari kamar un!" jawab Deidara sambil ngeletak belanjaan di atas meja plus nyolong satu makanan-_-

"pasti tu orang berdua lagi ngelakuin adegan rate M"

"tapi kata author nya dia ngga pernah bikin cerita rete M" kata si Tobi ngebela author *plllak

"lah prreet! Banyakan rate M kalee!"

[Author : Mbah Sasori! Masalah buat lo ee ! besok gw buat lu di rape sama si Deidara ampe pingsan!" author yang udah mulai esmosi karna ngga terima di leceh kan mbah Sasori nah lo kenapa author mangil si Sasori mbah..?yang notabe muka nya mirip anak sd :v [Aurhor: yang sering nonton naruto pasti tau! Si Sasori tu kan udah tua(sebenar ngga terlalu tua juga sih! Tapi author esmosi!) dia oplas tu! Kemarin author ketemu dia di klinik oplas di korea, readers:lah lo ngapa di klinik oplas..?  
author: beli lilin gw mau ngepet sama si Sasuke entar malam minggu*ngga nyambung!*  
akhir nya author di chidori Sasuke dan di benemin ke segitiga bermuda sama si Sasori ok tadi selingan aja abaikan#jdddeeerrrr!]

Setelah beberapa abad kemudian*pletak* datang lah si cadar nista dan penggemar jashin nomor satu dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan ngga elit lah palingan tu orang terjatuh dalam lautan got*plllak {sejak tadi rumor aja ni author -_-}

"eeh kok senpai pada basah..?" tanya Tobi cengo melihat senpai senpai nya basah kuyup dan muka ngga elit tambah hancur tu muka -_-*di cekek Hidan*

"tau tuh! Ni gara gara si jashin! Sok alim banget!lo!" sembur Kakuzu membuat ujan lokal di drom akatsuki

"eeh! Cadar ! nyolongkan ngga boleh lagian uang lo banyak!"

"kan gw pengen tu jambu! Pan ngga ada orang nya!"

"ehh apa-an ni sudah sudah jangan berteman!" tereak si leader yang datang nya entah sejak kapan udah gitu ngomong nya ngaco -_-

"BERTENGKARRRR!" teriak member yang lain di telinga leader nya yang budek, ternyata selain suka bokep si Pein budek -_- poor banget ni orang.

"eeh! Apa-an ni rame-rame..?" tanya si Kisame yang udah balek dari jamban belakang.#puk puk

"ia apaan ni rame-rame..?!" si zestu sama Konan nyosor kaya bebek ke tengah-tengah akatsuki lain

"ni gara-gara si jashin gw basah!" sembur Kakuzu sambil nunjuk-nujuk muka kesel nya Hidan

"lah gw basah juga nyet!"

"lo sok alim!"

"cadar nista!"

"kampret!"

"mony*t!"

"STOOOPPP!" teriak Sasori yang ngga tahan dengerin ocehan si Kakuzu sama Hidan yang saling melemparkan ejekan yang sebenar nya fakta mereka masing masing.*digorok*

"sebener nya kalian berdua tu basah kenapa sih !e?" tanya Sasori yang esmosi tingkat cinta author ke Itachi*susanoo*

"gini sebenar nya tadi kita kan jalan-jalan gitu.. trus gw pengen jambu yang ada di halaman nya rumah orang, trus gw panjat deh tu batang jambu ehh! Si jashin ribut benget bilang itu dosa lah itu laknat lah itu apa lah trus narik-narik baju gw sampe gw jatuh eeh! ternyata itu batang jambu punya Karin-_- and gw basah dech di siram sama tu nenek sihir plus di uber pake golok sama si Suigetsu ! ini semua gara-gara lo! Jashin!" jelas Kakuzu sepanjang tembok china sedangkan member yang lain hanya cengo. Bahkan gigi nya si Kisame hampir copot(?)

"lah itu doang !juga! Udah lah ayo baek an!" kata si Pein sambil narik-narik tangan nya Kakuzu sama Hidan buat salaman, tapi tu orang ngga mau malah si Pein yang nyungsep gara-gara di tendang sama si dua duit-_-)

"eeehh! Udah donk senpai! Gini aja kita main yok kebetulan semua nya ada di sini yaaay! Senpai!" kata si Tobi sambil nari-nari gaje

"kita main apa..?" tanya Itachi yang sibuk ngolesin cream keriput nya

"truth or dare! Gimana..? un..?" usul Deidara

"permainan apaan tu..?" tanya Zetsu sambil nggaruk pantat(?) dasar tanaman katrok.*ditelen Zetsu*

"katrok lu! Un! gini pertama kita duduk melingkar un, trus botol kosong ini un.. di putar dan kalau botol berhenti di salah satu orang maka mereka harus pilih truth or dare pertanyaan atau tantangan .. gitu un.." jelas Deidara yang lain nya hanya memangguk dan mereka semua duduk membentuk lingkaran.

"tunggu! Kalo gw ngga mau gimana..?" tanya si zestu

"kalau ngga mau harus traktir kita makan 1 minggu + bersihin drom selama 1 bulan! Gimana..?senpai.." kata si Tobi sambil ngeletakin botol kaca yang barusan dia ambil dari tukang loak sebelah rumah—"

"eehh! Muke gile! Ie deh! Nyuk mulai! Siapa yang putar botol nya dulu..?" tanya si hidian sambil ngaruk ngaruk kepala yang ngga keremas selama 2 bulan *pppllak*

"batu gunting kertas! Dulu un!"dan mereka semua pun jaken mulai batu gunting kertas dan… jadi lah yang memutar botol pertama adalah si Kisame yang sejak tadi ngupil(?)

"gw! Yaaayy! Ok gw putar yaw.." Kisame mulai memutar botol kaca dan semua member berdoa dalam hati supaya ngga dia yang kena, dan korban pertama adalah Hidan

"hidaaan!( Senpai!) (un)" teriak member sambil nujuk muka Hidan , si Hidan lansung sweatdrop

"eekh! Gw! T_T jashin selamatkan lah aku..."

"ehm.. Truth or dare..?" tanya si Kisame ketawa setan sumpah ini horor permirsa, Hidan hanya melihat sekeliling dan mulai menarik nafas

"Dare.."

"ok! Lu harus minjam buku icha-icha sama jiraya.." kata si Kisame sambil ngelanjutin gupil nya ngga mau tahu tentang ekspresi Hidan yang benar benar ngga elit

"eekhhhh! Oii! Jiraya udah mati bego! Masa gw harus nyusul dia -_-" Hidan ngga terima dia di suruh mati.

"kalau gitu tinggal minjem sama si Kakashi kan..." kata Itachi malah ngebuat si Hidan makin sweatdrop

"gww ! ngga mauuuu T_T ini penganiayaan !"

"udah lah senpai dari pada neraktir kita makan 1 minggu + bersihin drom selama 1 bulan ? senpai mau..?" tanya si Tobi sambil pose ala cheribel*hhueek*

"ia.. dech gw pinjem! Kalo gw mati gw gentayangin lo semua awas aja lo!"  
Hidan pun pergi ke luar drom dan mulai berjalan menuju konohan.

"ok-ok sambil nunggu si Hidan kita putar botol nya! batu gunting kertas lagi~ " titah Tobi dan mereka semua batu gunting kertas lagi dannnn yang menang adalah Zetsu O

"eeh gw menang..~ ok gw putar ya.." Zetsu pun memutar botol sama kaya tadi kok pada berdoa ngga jelas komat-kamit gitu*pllak dan botol berhenti di Sasori-_-

"lah! Anjrit dah!"

"truth or dare..?!" tanya si zestu dengan nada horor

"truth!"

"ok! Truth kenapa eyang subur ngga nikahin si sakura!"*pertanyaan macam apa ini!*

"-_- mana gw tau bego!"

"eeh tadi salah tadi salah.. ! Lo melakukan adengan rate M sama Deidara kan!?"

"eeeh! Nggak! Nggak! Siapa bilang! Ni pasti lo kan thor nyebarin berita hoax!" teriak si Sasori sambil nujuk nujuk author ehh kok gw -_- kenapa author di bawa-bawa mbah!*ok abaikan*

"gw liat pas itu di dapur iaaa kan.!" Sewot zestu sampe muncrat muncrat dan terjadi lah hujan lokal di drom *sediakan payung*#di makan Zetsu#)

"nggak kok benaran! Gw ngga pernah ngelakuin itu sama Deidara.." kata si Sasori sedangkan si Deidara udah hampir mimisan ni orang mikir kotor, lain dengan Tobi tu anak aura hitam nya menyebar kemana-mana.. dan member yang lain Cuma bisa cengo sambil masang tampang "sumpeh lu!"

"ayooo ngaku aja lah! Gw tau kalian pada yaoi**[boy x boy]** semua kan! Gw aja yang normal**[boy x girl]** !" Pein nyosor and bilang hal yang ngebuat member yang lain minus Konan minus zestsu pada nyesek.

"ia ia gw ngaku puas lo semua!" teriak si Sasori sambil manyun-manyun, Deidara udah pingsan Tobi nangis darah yang lain tepuk tangan *prok prok prok*

*brrrraaakk!* lagi asik datang lah si Hidan yang babak belur

"nih! Buku nya!" teriak Hidan sambil ngelempar buku icha-icha itu ke muka ikan nya Kisame.

"sip..!"

"Hidan lo ngga papa..?" tanya Kakuzu sambil ngelus muka babak belur nya Hidan, yang ngebuat semua yang ada di dalam kaget tingkat kabupaten-_-*pletak*

"ehg..? ngga kok.. gw baik..-/-a"

"CIEEEE CIEEEEEEEEEE! CIEEEE!" teriak member yang lain nya membahana di drom ,muka nya si Kakuzu sama Hidan udah mateng merah banget

"udah.. donk..! malu gw /"

"kok bisa babak belur un..?" tanya Deidara sambil nujuk muka nya Hidan, sebenar nya si Hidan babak belur tu gara-gara..

_**-Fles bek on-**__ inggris lo ancur thor -_-_

_kembali saat Hidan ke konoha, sepanjang jalan tu orang ngomel-ngomel ngga jelas gitu, eett di jalan ketemu sama si Sasuke yang entah sedang nga__pain__ di dekat sungai boker mungkin ye*ngga elit bnget-_-__*chidori melayang(?)__* karna Sasuke nampak si Hidan otomatis Sasuke langsung nyerang Hidan. Trus ngikat Hidan di pohon #pray to jashin_

"_mau apa kau..?" _

"_yah! Itachi! Adek lo ! huee T_T eeh Sasuke lepasin gw donk! Gw cuman mau ke konoha aja.."_

"_mau apa kau ke__konoha..?"_

"_minjam buku icha-icha nya si Kakashi"_

"_-_-" sumpah si Sasuke lan__g__sung sweatdrop trus ngelepas ikatan si Hidan dengan muka cengo nya, trus langsung pergi gitu aja sebenar nya si Sasuke merinding dengar alasan nya Hidan ke konoha ya ia lah itu mah nama nya s__trees__!*lempar sempak* _

_[Konoha]_

_setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tak jauh sampai lah Hidan di gerbang konoha gakure, dengan sok elit nya si Hidan masuk dan alhasil tu orang di kroyok ampe babak belur trus di seret ke kantor kage, ye iya lah sok b__a__nget mau ke konoha padahal ninja buron tu orang otak nya segede apa sih-_-_

"_-_- ah! Apes gw!" _

"_apa tujuan mu ke konoha.." titah Tsunade sambil membanting*typo* memukul meja _

"_itu! Gw c__u__maa mau.. anu..~"_

"_katakan!"_

"_gw mau ketemuan sama Kakashi hatake" jawab Hidan dengan mantap, dan datang lah si __K__ak__a__shi dengan muka kaget "sejak kapan gw sama Hidan janjian ketemuan=_=" kata si Kakashi dalam hati, anggap aja kita kedengeran *maksa*_

"_apa..?"_

"_gini loh anu..~"_

"_anu" gw ngga apa-apa tu"_

"_BUKAN ITU BEGO!" Hidan esmosi ternyata si Kakashi lebih ngeselin dari pada yang dia bayangin_

"_yang __jelas donk!"_

"_itu... gw..."_

"_lo mau ngambil si naruto! Ngga bisa!"_

"_itu sih tujuan utama akatsuki tapi disini gw cma mau minjem buku icha-icha yang sering lo baca itu!"_

_hening~ hanya terdengar suara semut(?) sumpah semua orang yang di ruangan langsung pada sweatdrop, hampir aja masker nya kaksih copot, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Kakashi ng__a__sih buku itu ke Hidan._

"_weeh! Bsok gw balikin ya__ mas__ bro!" dan begitu lah cerita aneh nya si Hidan -_- blum selesei sampai di situ pas mau pulang ketemu Shikamaru, usut punya usut ni si Hidan kepincut sama si rambut nanas ini (Kakuzu: kok perasaan gw ngga enak deh)_

"_mas.. ke KUA yuk " Hidan mendadak cucok permisa-_- benerkan tu orang kepincuk bnget sama Shikamaru_

" _Elo! Iiihhh! Jangan dekat-dekat! Woii! Bukan nya lo udah mati gw bunuh!"_

"_eh -_- ia juga d__i__ng__..!__ si jiraya aja udah mati aah itu urusan author nya, ayo mas! Nikahi akuu mass!" _

_*jjdddeerrr!* dan adengan ini berakhir dengan author di timpuk sama warga desa plus si __Sh__ikamaru ngibrit takut di kejar banci dadakan[baca: Hidan]ini horor banget cerita nya bayangin aja readers! bayangin kalau Hidan mendadak cucok dan ngotot minta di bawa ke KUA sama Shikamaru, mau jadi apa dunia ini*author di lempar bakiak*_

_**-Fles Bek off-**_

Hening~ member akatsuki masih terbengong bengong mendengar cerita mengenaskan nya Hidan tapi dia ngga cerita di bagaian akhir itu soal nya entar si Kakuzu ngamuk ngamuk lagi.

"ok! Sekarang gw kan yang muter sini botol nya!" Hidan pun ngambil botol dari tangan nya sasaori, dan memutar botol itu... taraaaaa botol itu berhenti di Itachi..

"khukhukhu,,, truth or dare!"

"truth..."

"ok! Kenapa si Sasuke ngga nikah sama Karin..?"

"eehh! Sasuke itu milik gw ajaa! Ngga boleh ada yang ngambil.."

*gubrrraaakkk!* satu ruangan sweatdrop baru tahu kalau Itachi itu brother komplex tingkat internasional.

"oii! Aku sakit hati!" sembur Kisame

"-_-gw ngga suka sama lo ikan..!" *jjddeeerrrr! Berasa di sambar petir Kisame langsung jalan ke pojokan ruangan dan nangis tersedu sambil koprol ngga jelas

"gw ngga mau main lagi! Patah hati gw..! huuaaa emak!"

"-_- biar aja sini gw ! yang putar !" Itachi pun memutar botol itu sementara si Kisame masih pundung di pojokan sambil nyait nyait tangan pakai kertas-_- dannn botol pun berhenti di Pein leader bokep.

"aa... kok gwwww!

"ngga ada! Truth or dare!" teriak Itachi ngga nyante

"dare..."

"Ok! Lu harus bujuk Sasuke supaya ke sini..!"

"eeeehhh! Lo berani nyuruh nyuruh leader..?"

"lider kek leder kek ngga mau tau gw! Dari pada lo mau netraktir kita 1 minggu..? eem..?"

"-_- ia deh! Ia!" dan leader Pein pun pergi ke tempat Sasuke dengan berat hati, sedangkan yang lain nya melanjutkan permainan

"gw yang mutar sementara si leader pergi~" dan Sasori pun memutar botol nya lagi dan botol pun memiliih Deidara untuk di bulli selanjut nya

"em... truth or dare..?"

"dare! Un!"

"oh.. coba ngomong tampa embel embel "un"

"eh.. bisa kok un..eeh!un!" member yang lain susah payah nahan ketawa nya memang Deidara semenjak jamn ababil belum pernah ngomong ngga pake "un" di belakang nya.

"nih baca!" Sasori ngasih kertas yang ada teks nya.

" .. pada suatu hari saat Kisame main di got sama Itachi mereka main siram siraman dan ternyata dapat ikan lalu memakan nya tamat.." Deidara tersenyum, dia sendiri pun ngga nyangka kalau bisa baca selancar itu ia lah nga ada coma-_- trus teks nya ngga enak banget.

"coba yang ini.."

"kata Kisame un, eho_o! Kita harus melastirakan ikan hiu un, O_O; yang ada di laut un..T_T"

"kwkwkwkwkwkwkwk!" member akatsuki ngakak guling guling ternyata si Deidara bukan Deidara nama nya kalau ngga ngomong pakai embel embel un di setiap kata nya.

"udah-udah~ ni udah putar botol nya .."

"ok un.." Deidara pun memutar botol dan botol berhenti di ...! Konan, sumpah kalau udah hubungan sama si Konan aura jadi abu-abu, ini tanda suami-suami takut istri -_-

"t..ruth or dare.. un..?"

"dare!" teriak si Konan ngga nyante

"eee.. ambilin aja aku minum un di kulkas un.." kata si Deidara gagap sumpah tu orang takut banget sama Konan, takut di lipat-lipat kaya kertas

"oh.." Konan pun jalan ke dapur ngabil gelas puls ngebuka pintu kulkas dan *DUUAAARRRR!* kedenagaran suara bom di dapur ternyata Deidara lupa kalau dia masukin bom banyak banget ke dalam kulkas dan wala si Konan tambah cantik alias gosong and pingsan -_- *autor kaburrr*

"biar aja .." kata si Deidara nyante banget yang lain nya hanya sweatdrop ria keculi Kisame ya dia masih nangis kaya orang kematian.

"ok sebagai ganti nya gw yg putar lagi yaa un.."

"terserah deh,,!" jawab seluruh anggota dengan malas Deidara mulai memutar botol kaca itu lagi dan waktu nya membully….! #lama banget lo thor!# Tobii! Horeeee tepuk tangan buat si topeng loli anak baek nan ganteng se antero drom akatsuki tapi boong *plllak*

"eeehhh kok Tobi senpai..? Tobi kan akan baek..? senpai..?"

"biarin… ok truth or dare..?"

"dare aja lah senpai" (note : Tobi lupa arti truth / dare dasar anak autis)

"ok.. eh gw ni yee sejak jaman ababil.. gw belum pernah tu liat muka lo..?un.. coba buka topeng lu un..?" titah si banci *di bom* semua yang ada di sana mengganguk setuju, Tobi mulai takut, sebenar nya si topeng lolli tu ngga mau wajah nya yang mirip G-Dragon *-_- di gampar GD* ketahuan sama member yang lain, soal nya, entar pada naksir lagi trus jadi fanatic trus t obi masuk tipi trus author lempar bakiak ke muka nya Tobi ok! Bek tu stori.

"ee… umm SENPAI! LIAT ADA AKB48 di langit ..!" teriak Tobi gaje,

"MANA..?" anggota yang lain sibuk mencari dimana AKB48 , yang sebenar nya ngga ada dasar mudah banget di kibuli ni orang-orang,

"ngga ada kok un eh Tobi wooiii! Dia kabur un..! ayo kejar un!" tereak Deidara sebagai promotor di ikuti oleh member yang lain nya ngejar Tobi yang berlari entah kemana. Tinggalah Kisame sendiri di rumah ehh Konan juga ding.

Dan beberapa abad kemudian -_- datang lah si leader bokep dengan membawa pacar author a.k.a uchiha Sasuke *di chidori*

"aku pulang mi_na..? mana ni orang orang..?" Pein cengo ngeliat ngga ada orang di drom, *zunggg* tiba-tiba aura hitam menjar ke mana-mana

"MANA NGGA ADA ORANG TU!" tereak Sasuke yang kelewat OOC karna ngga terima di seret-seret trus di bilang itchi kangen tapi sampai di drom ngga ada orang.

"eee tadi ada kok sas beneran.."

"aaakhh! Gw bunuh juga lo !"

"ehhh gw ini bos abang lo! Sok banget gaya lo! Padahal muka lo ancur!"

"EEH! DI MANA MANA! TU MUKA LO YANG ANCUR GW GANTENG! EEH AUTHOR NI SALAH LO!"

"kok gw sih!"

"eeeh klo ngga lo suruh ni si muke edan jemput gw! Ngga akan kesini kan gw mana drom nya bauk lagi! Ada bangke ikan eeuh!" Kisame yang ngga terima di bilang bangke ikan lansung dekti Sasuke.(siapa nyuruh mojok)

"-_- oii! Gw Kisame woi enak perut lo bilang bw bangke ikan!"

"pan mulut gw yang ngomong bukan perut gw! teri lu! Goblok banget!"

"MO*YET lu! Gw sabet juga muka ganteng lo itu! Supaya jelek kaya leader!"

"eeeh sudah lah jangan bertengkarrr~"

"eeeh thor lo satu! Pan gw ngga ada kontrak sama lo! Gw ni mahal tau!"

"eeh mahalan akatsuki rempong! Habis tabungan gw buat ngebayar akatsuki masa satu fanfic 10.000.000 ! ngga kasin lo liat gw sas!"

"enggak tu pokok nya lo harus bayar gw!"

"-_- kagak ah..! masalah buat keriput kak lo!"

"ya masalah lah cepetan bayar..!"

"ngga mau!"

Dan adegan ini berakhir dengan author di kejar Sasuke kaya emak-emak lagi ngejer anak nya yang ngg mau mandi sambil bawa –bawa baskom(?)

Sementara Pein dan Kisame masih sweetdrop akibat adekan kejar kejaran author dan Sasuke. Menyadari tak ada orang di dalam drom Pein mulai kepo.

"eh Kisame yang lain kemana..?"

"dia lagi ngejer AKB48"

"ngeh O_O"

=Fin=

**Author note : =_= demi apapun ini fanfic membingunkan and gaje tingkat internsional.. author udah kehabisan kata-kata maaf kan author menistakan 10 orang itu readers.. maaf kan author T_T nangis darah.. ok -_- gw cpek ngebacot.! *plllak OK….Sampai jumpa di fanfic author yang selanjut nya sayonara * BOW***

**.**

**REVIEW~**


End file.
